1. Field
This invention relates to optical interferometric modulator devices and methods for making the same. More particularly, this invention relates to static interferometric images and flexible manufacturing methods for making the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of interferometric modulators or interferometric light modulators have been developed for use as a display device. The term “interferometric modulator” or “IMOD” generally refers to a device that selectively absorbs and/or reflects light from at least two surfaces with relative pathlengths selected to enhance the reflection of particular wavelength(s) using the principles of optical interference. Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) technology can be employed to produce active IMODs with at least two states (e.g., red and black).
Such interferometric modulators have a wide range of applications, and it would be beneficial in the art to utilize and/or modify the characteristics of these types of devices so that their features can be exploited in improving existing products and creating new products that have not yet been developed.